And Suddenly, He Became A Girl
by GapMoe
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman's high school debut was ruined by a certain idiotic girl and her dog, but during his rehabilitation, he turns into a girl? With his second year of high school starting soon it looks like he'll be making his debut as Hachiman-chan. Ganbare! Hikki-chan!
1. Chapter 1

And Suddenly, He Became A Girl

By GapMoe

"Hikigaya Hachiman's high school debut was ruined by a certain idiotic girl and her dog, but during his rehabilitation, he turns into a girl? With his second year of high school starting soon it looks like he'll be making his debut as Hachiman-chan. Ganbare! Hikki-chan!"

* * *

Ch.1 - 《Boy Meets Girl》

* * *

This was it, he thought while walking to the entrance ceremony several hours early excitedly, his high school debut. His last six or so years of primary schooling were torturous and filled with the trauma he had accumulated from being socially outcasted, this was his last chance. He would finally be able to make friends and enjoy school, he thought rather uncharacteristically. As he came to a stop at the intersection crosswalk, he chuckled with a smirk on his face. Not even the gods can stop me, he yelled, although it was internal. Ugh, nevermind that was way too chunni for me he deadpanned.

"Gross." The girl beside him, waiting with her dog, whispered under her breath. Oi, rude bitch don't say that to someone you don't even know, I have feelings too y'know!

As he fumed over her unabashed rudeness (which was completely uncalled for by the way). Her dog ran into the busy intersection. "Sablé! Come back here," she shouted, obviously distressed as her dog had run into a busy intersection. As a speeding car came down the road, Hikigaya only had one thought as he jumped into the road cradling the dog, oi bitch, at least keep a leash on your dog!

The impact had left him winded. Unable to breathe as he struggled to stay conscious. He didn't feel as much pain as he expected, most likely a side effect of the shock he was in. As his consciousness faded he could hear the girl running towards him and car doors opening briskly. At least he saved the dog.

* * *

The last few months had been uneventful to say least, he was still stuck in the hospital. Apparently, the collision had left him a lot worse off than he had initially predicted. His list of injuries was extensive and included everything from broken bones to concussions. He would require a years worth of recuperation in the hospital along with numerous surgeries. From the little he remembered of what he was told about the collision, the driver had been speeding. As a result, his hospital fees had been covered by the family of the car he was hit by. They must've been loaded!

He was still required to study from the hospital and required to do the assignments he was assigned and makeup assignments were given instead of tests.

Occasionally his parents would visit the hospital to check up on him. Though every time they came he felt guilty, as they were the epitomes of corporate slaves and thus had work almost constantly. His cute little sister Komachi, however, came nearly every day and often stayed in his room with permission from hospital staff as their home was usually devoid of people as his mom and dad were always at work.

The girl that had gotten him into his current dismal state had visited him shortly after the incident and attended to the same school as him. She never visited again however.

None of that mattered though. Today would be his last surgery. After that, he would be permitted to return to his home to continue to recuperate. Finally home sweet home, he would finally be able to taste the home cooking of his adorable little sister and he would never leave her in the house lonely again. Heh if she was here to hear that, it would've been worth a lot of points. He was a siscon to the very core, but not in that way! What the hell? He wasn't like those other weirdos who married their little sisters, gross!

As the nurse came into his room he steeled himself. "Hikigaya Hachiman, due for surgery?" she asked looking at him. It was time. "Yes, that's me."

* * *

As he woke up, he felt groggy and weighted, yet his body felt light. The setting sun was bright in his eyes as it's pinkish-orange hues filled his vision. He looked around as he noted that his hair was getting in the way of his vision. Hmm, I should get a haircut soon, he noted mentally. As he stood up close the curtains, he nearly fell, his legs weak from laying in bed for weeks with no end. "As to be expected." He said to no one in particular. Strange his voice was unusually high pitched, he must've been thirsty. He was out for a few days after all. As he closed the curtains and walked over to the hospital rooms sink to get a glass of water, there was a foreboding feeling of disaster. As he grabbed the water he caught a glimpse of his appearance in the mirror above the sink. "Grkk!" The choked sound of surprise came out of his mouth instinctively as he froze in disbelief.

A pretty young woman stared with a face of pronounced alarm. Her hair stretched down to her petite waist, and she had rather ample proportions for her age. She bore a faint resemblance to Komachi but had an air of adolescent maturity. There was a dead give away though. Her piercing fishy eyes or rather his fishy eyes. As he stared at the mirror in a panic, his mind went blank for a while as his legs gave out as the glass of water slipped out of his hand. What the hell was I hit with the Pai Pai Rocket? This isn't some shitty hentai where the protagonist wakes up as a girl or something, damned rom-com gods.

"Yes, I believe the surgery is complete." Shit, shit, shit, shit, he wasn't ready yet! He thought as he heard a nurse outside proclaim, muffled by the door to his room. "He should be waking up soon." She said as she opened the door to the room.

There was a brief moment of silence as the nurse stared at him confusion littered across her face. "Sorry I think I got the wrong room." She said apologizing to me. "But this should be Onii-chan's room?" he heard Komachi question, although rhetorically.

As he met her gaze, she looked at him in confusion, and suddenly a look of shock was levied at him. "Onii-channn!?" She yelled in shock.

* * *

Gotta hurry! He thought as he rushed through the hallways of his school. Today was the first day of his second year of high school. As he approached his class, 2-F, he saw his homeroom teacher standing outside of the class. The mature beauty looked rather burlesque in her clashing lab coat and dress pants plus vest as she addressed him, "Ah, you're here, we can begin class." She said as she opened the door to the classroom. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today, please, come in and introduce yourself." A beautiful girl walked into the classroom slightly slouched, slight perspiration on her forehead from running to class. "Hi," she said turning to the class, her sharp eyes, piercing the gazes of those present in the room as excited whispers traveled through the room "my name's Hikigaya Hachiman, that's all." She finished now with a slight blush on the face. As she bowed to the class her two ample feminine features jiggled slightly as she was oblivious to the body's movements. YES, YES, YES!, went through much of the minds of the male population in the room.

What the hell did I get into!? Hikigaya thought as he, erm, she walked to her seat briskly and sat down. THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT BY HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT! She thought alarmed.

* * *

End Ch.1 - 《Boy Meets Girl》

* * *

 **So, hi, uhh it's my first time writing a fanfic even though I've been reading them for years so I'd appreciate any feedback. Thanks, y'all and see you next chapter! That's when we get started.**

 **-Gapmoe**


	2. Chapter 2

And Suddenly, He Became A Girl

By GapMoe

 **First, let's do some housekeeping, shall we?**

 **I've listened to the reviews and have decided to change the name and description of this fanfic as it was rather un-intuitive to informing readers about the setting I was trying to create. I have made it vaguer to which ironically enough makes it more clear about what I am trying to convey. This story will now be known as "And Suddenly, He Became A Girl"**

 **Chapter 1 has been changed as well to be consistent and has been edited. The poor formatting was because of my own negligence as well as writing primarily on a phone. I also wrote the entire thing in a 4-hour slogfest from 11:00 pm to 3:00 am.**

 **And now to answer some questions;**

 **1# Will, there be a Yuri-Harem?**

 **Nahhhh, nice joke, there may be a love struggle but Hachiman will end with one person**

 **2# Will Hayato be a major love interest?**

 **No, but he will play a major part later in the story**

 **3# Why not change Hikigaya's name?**

 **Hikigaya's name represents his past life, what he once was, as the individual he is now, all selfish and self-conceited you can imagine what he would think of it. This may change later though.**

 **Alright then, let's get on with it.  
**

* * *

Ch.2 - 《The Club And The Lonely Ice Queen》

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman stood in the teacher faculty room as the cool April wind flowed through the window the faint smell of cherry blossoms wafted through the simple faculty room. "Eeep!" A girlish squeal came out of her as a particularly chilly draft of wind caressed her pale long legs. Wearing a skirt sucks, she thought as she warmed her hands between her thighs. Clearly, her height had carried over through the surgery as she stood at a commensurate 5'10" quite tall for a Japanese 'Girl' like herself. As she stared out of the window she grimaced as she flushed with embarrassment. Disgusting, she thought, was this what she was reduced too.

"Hikigaya are you okay?" Her modern Japanese and homeroom teacher asked with concern on her face. The girl didn't respond as Hiratsuka-sensei continued. "Your essay is concerning, to say the least. Are you sure we don't need to have a talk?" Hikigaya lowered her head as she stared at her shoes. The simple indoor shoes were far more interesting then she remembered them being.

Truthfully she fully understood what Hiratsuka was talking about. It has been their first writing assignment. The topic was 'Life in highschool so far' and considering her rather dismal first year and feelings of self-loathing had prevented her from making any meaningful relationships in class. No, it wasn't self-loathing. It was her inability to cope with the change. The only upsides were that she didn't get the occasional insults thrown at her.

"I see, a pretty girl that can't connect with anyone…" She lamented "The only problem is that Hikigaya Hachiman is supposed to be a guy, care to explain?"

Once again Hiratsuka Shizuka was met with silence. "Or perhaps… these are fake!" She yelled with a childish bravado, rivalled only by the most basic of shonen protagonists, as she suddenly groped the girl in front of her.

"Eeeek!" Once again a girlish squeal left her, as Hiratsuka firmly molested the younger girl. "STOP IT!" She yelled adamantly pushing her sensei's hands off of her womanly features. "Sensei that's sexual harassment!" She shrieked, her face the colour of the vegetable she hated the most as she defensively brought her arms covering her Yuigahamas.

"Hmm, they're too real feeling to be fake, so spill the beans Hikigaya-chan!" She proclaimed as she pointed at Hikigaya. "Hahhhh," She sighed with a level of defeat that the relatively young teacher had only seen in overworked businessmen more than twice her age. "Do I really have too?"

"I'll let you go this time…" Was this it, the one chance she needed? "However I need you to do me a favour and join a particular club." Aaaand there it was.

* * *

As Hiratsuka slid open the door to the isolated clubroom and entered, a single girl sat in the room, it was Yukinoshita Yukino. She was as close to flawless as you could get. She was beautiful, some would say that she was the most beautiful in the school. She was a straight-A student and had the adoration of the school's staff who proclaimed her a perfect example of a Sobu High student. What was she doing here? Hikigaya wondered.

Yukinoshita Yukino, put down the book she was reading as she turned her attention to sensei. Her sharp gaze was piercing as if she was trying to kill you with it. "I believe the last time you came in here, I asked that you knock first sensei." She said with a nonchalant air of superiority. So she's a frigid bitch? Hikigaya thought as she too entered the room. As her gaze wandered to me I countered with my own. "Who's the addled-looking girl." She said.

"This is Hikigaya, she wants to join the club." She said, looking at me as if to tell me to introduce myself. "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman from class 2-F, and who said anything about wanting to join this club! I'm doing this as a favour, re-mem-ber?." Sensei ignored my sarcastic quip and continued to explain it to Yukino.

"Anyways as you can see, this sad example of a teenager is rotten, she's moody and angsty and always alone. Pitiful," She said as if disregarding said person presence altogether. "If she learns how to get along with people better maybe she'll be less problematic." sensei said.

"Oi, oi, oi, you know I'm here too!" Hikigaya said defending herself. "I see, so if I fix her she can get out of my face?" Yukino questioned, with a rather empty smile on her face, as she addressed me rather rudely. "I'll leave you to handle it, Yukinoshita." Sensei finished as she walked out of the room, a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

"So," Yukino started, breaking the silence sensei had left us in "what do you think is the purpose of this club?" She asked me. "A literature club, I dunno I mean you're reading a book. That's the most I've gotten so far, it's the only logical answer" I asserted.

"Wrong." She answered, mockingly laughing at me. "I'll give you a hint, what I'm doing right now is a club activity." I once again mulled over it, but unable to come to an answer I conceded. "I dunno, what do you even do in this empty room, maybe something outta left field, like an occult research club? I honestly don't know, but it makes sense considering your personality snow woman." Did I say conceded, sorry, I mean insulted her.

"How rude, no wonder you're all alone, which give me all the more reason to help a pitiful soul like yours to find retribution." She retorted. "Well from the looks of it, you don't seem to have any friends either," I smirked with mirth, as I dealt the low blow right back to her. I wasn't just going to take it sitting down, the room immediately felt several degrees colder and her sharp gaze once again fell on me.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could respond I interjected, "So it's a club to help people then." She looked at me mildly surprised, mild heh, as mild as pepper is spicy. "Hmm, it seems you aren't as dimwitted as initially thought. Welcome to the Service Club, we're happy to have you join." Her mannerisms here anything but welcoming as she smiled with latent malcontent. The girl considered by many to be the cutest looked at me with a face that was admittedly un-cute.

Both our eyes darted to the door as sensei walked in again. "Hey, Yukino hows the troubleshooting going?" She said. What the hell am I a laptop? "Knock please, sensei."

"It seems you're having trouble correcting her, Yukino."

"She doesn't even seem to know that she has any problems if I had to say the only thing that's good about her would be her chest." I once again covered my chest defensively, sending a flustered glare towards Yukino.

"You guys keep talking about fixing me and all that jazz, but what if I'm content with how I am now?" There was a silence as Yukino looked at me even more contempt than I thought was even possible for one frail girl.

"Ridiculous, if you don't change how are you supposed to move forward. Change is intrinsic to all humans. If you resist it all you're doing is ignoring your problems. You don't solve anything, you just sit in a cesspool of your own loathing and self-pity hoping that some cosmic force will change you." She was clearly conflicted as she spouted the verbal garbage from her mouth.

"Pfft, how ironic. You keep talking about moving forward and improving one's self, but all you're doing is running away, changing yourself is just your way of coping with what you have. In the end, all you're doing is the same as me, you just believe you're better because of your own warped morality. Change hurts, it distorts and twists. Changing is one thing, but accepting change is one thing I'll never do, I'll never stoop to your sordid level. Humans don't change we adapt and if such is not necessary why do so?"

The glorified shouting match was stopped promptly by Hiratsuka, "Alright you two, that's enough for one day and Hikigaya I want you to report to the service club tomorrow."

As soon as sensei dismissed us I walked out of the room, not wasting a single second longer in that torture room. Admittedly both I and Yukino were bitches.

* * *

End Ch.2 - 《The Club And The Lonely Ice Queen》

* * *

 **As you can see my prose is fine as it is but my overall sentence structuring and the pacing is rather mediocre, I'll be trying to improve on that soon. This is a learning experience for me too! Thanks for reading.**

 **-GapMoe**


	3. Chapter 3

And Suddenly, He Became A Girl

By GapMoe

 **So I know it's been a while, and yes sorry, but I said I would finish this story one way or another, so here we are.**

 **At this point, I'm just going to try to at least write to Volume 6 of the LN or about the end of the first season of the anime. If I feel like it, I can extend it to the last few volumes just for the sake of concluding the story properly according to cannon. Alternatively, I could also extend it if I feel the characters haven't gotten a satisfying conclusion.**

 **I would write more but to be honest, it's hard to write at all because most of the time I'm just thinking about ways to convey a story without it being jumbled. I'd also like to say that I don't have a plot that is set out so whenever I write, I end up making up whatever write on the spot.**

 **But enough complaining. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

Ch.3 - 《Hypocrite》

* * *

As Hikigaya entered her home she contemplated the words exchanged by herself and the unscrupulous woman known as Yukinoshita. The entire conversation had left a bad taste in her mouth. Hypocritical. That was the word that was the most fitting. Rude, arrogant, stubborn. Yet no matter how much she tried to deny reality a single, to deny the conversation and analyze it, there was only one line of logic that remained. The irony, it tasted bitter; it left a feeling of self-disappointment, ire at the very words she had levied at Yukino. All the same, words could be used to describe herself.

"I'm home." She said entering the combined living room and kitchen as she was met with greetings from her family. "Welcome home." Her mother said, her father's greeting was slightly delayed.

"Ah, dad's second daughter is home." Her father said. They must've had no overtime today, she thought, dread filling her.

I said nothing as I sat down at the dining table, waiting for my mother to prepare dinner. It seems like I arrived at the right time, not as it mattered anyway. Nothing really mattered when it came to times like these. It always seemed like a blur to me. Listening to my parents talk with their daughter. It was like I wasn't even there. Like an outside observer to the conversation. "I'm not too hungry today, do you mind putting my dinner in the fridge?" I said.

"Why don't you eat with us today Hat-chan I'm sure whatever you need to do can wait." My mother requested. "Okay," I whispered raspily.

"Onii-chan, you're home!" My bubbly sister said stepping into the kitchen/living room. "Don't you mean Onee-chan, Komachi?" My father corrected. "Erm, my bad." She said hesitantly looking at me.

"Thanks…. Dad," I ended. "Actually I've got a lot of homework to do sorry Mom, just leave dinner in the fridge for me... thanks," I said I as got up and fled to my room.

As I left the room I didn't hear a word from the kitchen. Good.

"Onii-chan?" Komachi said standing outside, of my room. There was a long pause. "Come in," I replied.

"Are you okay Onii-chan?" Komachi asked hesitantly as she closed the door behind her. "Yes, I'm fine," I responded attempting to kill the conversation as soon as it had started. "You didn't seem very fine earlier." My sister said sarcastically. "Why can't you just eat with us Onii-chan, Mom and Dad are finally coming home more often," she questioned me. I didn't respond as I gazed lazily at her. The answer was obvious, wasn't it? They just wanted to give some time to their daughter, huh. Ridiculous, did they see this as some kind of atonement, for how they had treated me, was it just some cruel punishment they were serving? It didn't matter, they didn't care. Hikigaya Hachiman never mattered to them. There was only her now. My sister said nothing as she left the room, turning off the lights. I was tired anyway.

As I drifted off to sleep there was one thought in my mind, repeating itself over and over. "My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, Age:16, Gender: Male."

* * *

"Hikigaya-chan! Where are you going?" My homeroom teacher Hiratsuka Shizuka said as she stood in front of me blocking my path. "Home," I replied dryly, looking down at the floor. Attempting to walk around her. "But you have the club, Hi-ki-gaya-chan!" She said grabbing me by the arms and then proceeding to drag me with said, arms down the hallways. "Get off of me you crazy, woman!" I yelled trying to pry my arm from my teacher's rather firm grasp.

I nearly tripped as she suddenly let go of my arm. She sighed and looked at me with a rather sobering look as she started to question me.

"So tell me then, what reason do you have for skipping club, Hikigaya?"

I didn't respond as I looked at her, my look said enough for her to understand. She once again sighed. "So you had one little fight with her and now you're running away, where's your fighting spirit?" I didn't get to interject as she continued.

"You and she are quite similar ya know..., there's a reason why I put you in that club. You're both pretty girls, you're both introverts; rejecting society as it comes and goes, in different ways I suppose, but I digress. Just think of it as you two helping each other." She concluded.

I scoffed. "Knowing you, you gave the same speech to little miss 'I am holier than thou'."

"...and yet you know that you're wrong. Look, Hikigaya, at the end of the day there's no real reason you could say no, and besides, you could prove her wrong if you're so adamant about being morally correct."

"Whatever…" I finished, walking towards the clubroom, that I remembered the directions to, vaguely, from yesterday. The damn woman knew me too well, I didn't turn around to see the shit-eating grin on Hiratsuka-sensei's face as I heard a rather smug chuckling from behind me.

* * *

As I entered the repurposed storage room of the aforementioned Service Club. I looked directly at the girl in a lonely room.

"Sup, bitch."

* * *

End Ch.3 - 《Hypocrite》

* * *

 **So yeah, this chapter has been a long time coming and I'm glad to be writing again. This particular chapter, I felt, was awkward to write, the plot structure was everywhere, the exposition was not as natural as I wanted and the dialogue. To add on it this chapter has been six months in the making. A peculiar boast, but alas. I'm just happy to be here.**

 **-GapMoe**


	4. Chapter 4

And Suddenly, He Became A Girl

By GapMoe

 **Not much to say here, let's get into it.**

* * *

Ch.4 -《Mutally Beneficial》

* * *

"Sup, bitch," I said sauntering into the room. A cold silence filled the room as the infamous aura of the Sobu High ice queen went to work, chilling the atmosphere to below freezing. Yukinoshita said nothing in response to the rather crass jab at her. She opened her mouth, as if to shoot out a condescending rebuttal, and then closed it.

"Hikigaya-san please refrain from blurting out insults as you enter a room, at least have the decency to sit down."

"Ora Ora! Playing passively I see, where'd that icy cold attitude from yesterday go?"

She sighed, putting her book down, she turned and looked behind me, "Hiratsuka-sensei, try as I might it is simply impossible to 'play nice' with Hikigaya-san as you suggested, perhaps you should consider other outlets for her problems, preferably ones that do not involve me?"

Sensei simply look bewildered as she mulled over the statement, nay, the proclamation that had been handed to her, "Looks like Hachi-chan is too much for even you, huh?" She pondered for a moment tapping her foot against the linoleum tiles of the small extra classroom.

"What if instead of trying to get along with each other we settle for some friendly competition?" She chuckled to herself smugly as she continued, "Simply put, this is a club dedicated to assisting others, and so to settle this classic feud of ideology we'll simply put them against each other, simply put whoever helps the most people by the school year's end will be the winner, the loser will have to do whatever the winner requests!"

Both I and Yukinoshita simply stared at sensei stupified that she had even found her way into a teaching position, to begin with. Yukinoshita cleared her throat.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, the very notion is childish in of itself, perhaps you should act in a manner more befitting of your age."

Once the flush pink had cleared itself from sensei's face she coughed before continuing, "Simply put I think a little competition would do you two well, since you're so both polarized when it comes to your ideas and you'd perhaps work it out that way, besides Yukino-chan are you afraid of losing to Hachi-chan over here?"

Yukinoshita furrowed her brow and simply looked at Hiratsuka-sensei, her frustration plain for the world to see, how adorable. "I most certainly am not, I'm simply questioning the logic behind trying to argue with a brick wall."

"Oi, at least this brick wall has some definition, unlike a certain cutting board I know!" I spat, attacking the most likely insecurity I could think of. She looked down at herself and simply crossed her arms, this body did have upsides sometimes.

"At least I don't look like a common whore! Honestly button yourself up, and turn those rotten eyes somewhere else, your gaze disgusts me." Now it was my turn to scowl.

"Sensei, I accept your challenge, someone has to put this miscreant in her place." She continued once again taking a jab at me.

"Oh, it is on rich girl." I simply returned crossing my arms and puffing my chest to establish dominance.

"Greato daze yo! Great timing I've already taken the time to find your first client, Yuigahama-chan, please come in and introduce yourself!" Sensei said, yelling into the hallway.

"Umm, is this a bad time?" A girl with chestnut brown hair said as she walked into the room, her expression confused.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help you make cookies?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Umm, yes, I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei that you guys grant the wishes of students, so she recommended I come here," Yuigahama-san said shyly. "I'm not exactly good with cooking and I don't think any of my friends would really be interested in this kind of thing either so I was kinda at a loss, ehehe…"

"Hold up, and why do you want to make cookies again?" I said while glancing at the clock. Before Yuigahama could respond Yukino interjected. "Well if you were paying any attention Hikigaya-san you'd already know that she wanted to thank someone."

"Right that the second part of my problem, I don't exactly know where to find him, I've tried asking around the school but it's like he never really existed at all!"

"Well that does seem like quite the problem, nonetheless we can still help you with the first part of your unique request," The petitely proportioned girl stood up after responding to Yuigahama-san. Yuigahama and I simply looked at her confused. "I suppose we'll have to temporarily requisition the home economics classroom's facilities unless you'd rather melt into the chair?"

"Uhh, right," I responded bewildered. "I'll go and grab us some drinks and we'll meet up there, I'll be honest I don't know how to cook much more than curry so I'll be the first to admit that I won't be much help," I said stepping out of the room.

* * *

After making two circles on the second and third floors of the special use building and finally finding a vending machine in what could only be described as the most inconvenient corner of the building I started the trek towards the cooking classroom. As I carried three drinks in hand I walked into the home ec classroom only to be faced with what could only be described as a disaster. Several "prototypes" lined the tables, the bulk of which looked more akin to charcoal than that of an edible treat.

"You took way too long," Yukinoshita said as I examined a plate of the failures more closely. "Uhh here, your drinks," I responded handing out the strawberry yogurt drink and cafe au lait to the respective drinkers. "So what's the progress?" I asked rhetorically, trying to break the awkward silence I shared with the two girls. Yukinoshita took the initiative trying to express her exasperation.

"She's impossible to teach, I'm not even sure how she managed to mess some of these up, it's like she's cursed or intentionally messing up, there's no way someone could be this incompetent."

"Sorry." Yuigahama-san apologized.

"Don't you have friends that could help you with this? Surely one of them would be willing." I asked Yuigahama as her expression dimmed.

"Well, umm, like I said they wouldn't really be interested in this kinda thing and like, you know it'd be rude to bother them and all, hehe…"

I sighed in response, "Look maybe we're just looking at this at the wrong angle if I remember correctly you're making these for a guy right? Well if I was I guy I'd be happy with the fact you put effort into this." Both girls simply looked at me, both we're reeling with rebuttals.

"Mouu~ Haachan, if it was that easy we wouldn't be here, seriously! Now that I think about it your behaviour is a lot different from how you act in class," Yuigahama-san exclaimed, "Usually you're all brooding and quiet but you're a lot more, uhh, aggressive I guess." I looked at her, it was my turn to be confused. "Seriously Haachan did you forget we're in the same homeroom!"

"Umm, right my bad, I don't usually pay too much attention to my surroundings in class, and also what's with the nickname," I questioned her, to which she simply looked at me innocently. "Whatever, look just lemmie have a try at this, do you guys mind stepping out for a bit?"

* * *

As Yukino and Yuigahama both stared at the plate of cookies I presented to them, the cookies in question we're singed and seemingly raw at the same time.

"Hmpf, all that big talk for nothing looks like you're just as much of a failure, Hikkifailure-chan," Yukino commented.

"Ah, sorry I'll just toss these out…" I responded trying my best to look a little dejected.

They both looked a little sorry as I picked up the plate. "Ah, surely they're not that bad Haachan," Yuigahama said as she picked up one of the cookies and took a bite of it, "at least you tried." She choked out as she struggled to swallow the cookie.

"Well, first of all, they're your cookies," I said, my expression shifting suddenly, "That was the point I was trying to make, at the end of the day if I was a guy I'd be happy to be getting cookies from a girl as pretty as you at all and to end off it looks like it's my win Yukinoshita." I finished smirking smugly. She looked irritated as she shot off a quick rebuttal, I redoubled in my efforts in teasing her naturally.

We were interrupted by a certain girl's giggling. As we both stopped and looked at her she looked flustered all of a sudden. "Sorry, it's just you guys are so funny, sorry my friend group is never really like this so it's kinda refreshing to see, haha," She said her expression once again pained and downcast but still managing to force out a smile.

"Can you please stop trying to conform to your surroundings, it's annoying, Blaming others for your incompetence when all you can do is stand there and watch, seriously." Yukinoshita forced out, trying to put Yuigahama down. Seriously this girl had no mercy, I was preparing to scold her for being overly rude but was interrupted.

"So… cool!" Yuigahama blurted out suddenly as she was halfway between crying and admiration. The look of surprise on Yukinoshita's face was palpable. "You're so real, it's really… cool."

"What's wrong with you any normal school girl would normally be in tears with how much verbal backhanding you received," Yukinoshita responded to her.

"It's just that you don't hold back what you wanna say and you're just really honest with me and when you talk with Haachan it doesn't feel like you have to filter yourself, even though the conversation is rather terrible you guys are still genuine and that's really cool. I'm sorry it's my fault, I'll try harder next time!" As I and Yukinoshita looked at each other, stupefied, I again sighed and checked the clock.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go home, I'll see you Yukinoshita, Yuigahama."

* * *

As I walked into the house, I vaguely heard voices and chatter that didn't belong to Komachi, my parents I guessed. Once again I had a sick feeling in my stomach, why couldn't I just get over it, a year ago I'd be elated that my parents we're home, much less acknowledging me or Komachi why'd it have to be so disgusting feeling now. I avoided entering the living room/kitchen and bolted straight for my room.

* * *

End Ch.4 - 《Mutally Beneficial》

* * *

 **So another chapter passes by, it's not going to be the most interesting but I'm hoping to pump out another one really quickly that will actually address the more unique setting of the story rather than just oregairu events. Thanks for reading and thanks for waiting.**

 **\- Gapmoe**


	5. Chapter 5

And Suddenly, He Became A Girl

By GapMoe

 **Another chapter churned out, and at a good time too, the winter holidays really gave me time to work on the story and I can say with confidence that the storyboard has been created up to Vol.2 of Oregairu, so expect the chapters to come out a little more quickly and regularly.**

* * *

Ch.5 -《Hierarchy》

* * *

As the bell rang, students began flowing in and out of the class, an air of relief had filled the classroom and students began filing to their places, some flew out of the room, presumably to the cafeteria or other classrooms while others began dragging chairs to other desks to sit and eat with friends. I pondered this as I stared out the window, the white noise of the rain adding a melancholic note to the atmosphere of the classroom I sat in. Normally I'd be wasting time reading but I'd left my books in the clubroom, and to top it off Komachi had left too early meaning that all I had for lunch was a simple convenience store pastry. What a bummer, the noise of the classroom meant that I couldn't even put my head down and catch up on some sleep before club after school, on top of that my usual spot by the tennis courts was out of the question considering the weather. Seriously, what a bummer. With nothing to do it leaves me with a lot of time to think.

The boredom was unbearable and since I decided I didn't want to drive myself insane by contemplating listlessly I began to look around the room and observe some of my classmates. The first group I had focused on were "those guys", the ones currently headfirst in a circle trying to play some game over a LAN connection. If I remember correctly their names we're Oda and Tahara or something, I briefly considered the prospect of joining them as I also played the same game, they seemed to be having fun too. Thus was the escape of videogames, manga, and anime, it was a solace that many loners valued and invested in and one that I took part in as well. I banished the notion from my mind. Considering my situation I'd be incredibly awkward for me to even interact with them in the first place, I was not looking to add a "quirky nerd girl" to my resumé. The stereotypical image of a cutesy girl who's only character trait was that she enjoyed videogames filled my head. I shuddered. Besides I'd already tried to interact with them once while in middle school.

I remember them talking about some anime and I had jumped in to try and add to the conversation. They both fell silent and looked at me, both confused. It was painful. On that note, I was worried they would recognize me but as it turns out my lonerism had worked to my favour and they seemed to have little to no recollection to who I was, much like the bulk of my middle schoolmates who had ended up at Sobu. After deciding not to dwell on dark past memories any longer my gaze fell upon a different group of people, I rested my head on my arms and turned my gaze towards them subtly as not to be noticed.

The aforementioned group was the popular clique, the rowdy and unruly group of troglodytes that filled the classroom with their much unwanted loud banter and presence. They weren't that interesting, it was funny how well they fit the mould, all the boys belonging to some sports team; basketball, soccer, baseball a collection of all the typical sports a Japanese guy would be interested in. The girls were similarly faceless, the term School Girl might as well have been a misnomer when referring to these girls, their attire designed to draw as much attention to them as possible. It was as if they were plants that required the attention to photosynthesize. Not that I'd know anything about that. Heads up, Yui was one of them.

A few individuals did stand out though, Yui was the obvious first mention, but two other individuals stood out. The first being Mr. Perfect himself, Hayato Hayama. He carried an aura of the alpha of the pack; if the others we're sparkly beings that lived to draw attention to themselves then he was the one that controlled the flow of that attention. He was the ace of the soccer team and it seemed he was on the cusp of the captain position. Good looking was an understatement and he seemed to have a constantly benevolent attitude. In other words, he was just another pretty boy, fuck him.

"Hayato, can't you like, skip for a day I really want some ice cream~." A voice said. That voice, of course, being Miura Yumiko. If Hayama was the supposed king then Miura would be the queen, his other half. Her hair was arranged in curls, almost ring-like and dyed blonde, her clothes we're no better, her shirt pulled down to show as much shoulder as possible and her skirt too high; it made you wonder what the point of wearing a skirt was in the first place. Despite her whorish appearance you definitely couldn't say that she was ugly. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she wasn't cute like Yui nor was she an untouchable flower like that of Yukino's beauty but she had her own flair. A fiery flare.

"Sorry, not today Miura, why don't you get someone else to go with you?" Hayama responded. A wave of excuses followed as the clique again degraded into a tangent of jokes and conversation. Suddenly a puppy barked.

"Mouu, Yumiko I've got somewhere to go so, umm do you mind if I step out?"

"Sure but can you grab some tea on your way back? I forgot my lunch so I have to eat this melon pan all dry and all."

"O-ohh, well umm I'm coming back as lunch ends and all, so since I'll be gone all lunch I don't really know if I can, haha."

Miura, of course, didn't look too happy at this response. What a surprise really it was as if she was surprised that Yui had any individuality at all. A puppeteer who's puppet had come to life.

"Didn't you say that you were busy after school too? What's up with you recently it's like you don't even want to hang out with us at all? Is something going on?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't just say sorry, c'mon, spit it out already." Yui didn't respond instead she looked at her shoes. Who could blame her, nobody would really be able to "spit it out" after that ordeal. Miura didn't really want her to say anything, she was just beating up on Yui and forcing her into a position of submission. I let out a chuckle only I could hear. Some so-called friends of hers, I wasn't exactly well versed in matters of relations but there was no way that friends we're supposed to be like this; if friendships we're supposed to be like this then I really gotta hand it to myself because this is just sad. I decided I heard enough.

"Alright, that's enou-"

"Shut it!" Pfft, seriously what a rude girl didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"I said that's enough, what gives you the right to even talk to her like that? Just cause your friends? Don't give me that bullshit, you're just taking out your frustrations unfairly on her." I shouted, it seemed as if that was the cue to leave for the rest of the class as they slowly filed out of the room all muttering excuses of suddenly needing to be somewhere else.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that you bitch? Seriously why are you butting in at all, it's not even your business."

"It became my business when you started spouting your verbal garbage all over the class for everyone to hear, seriously how rude can you be," I said shaking my head, it seemed like that shut her up real well as she stood there quivering and shaking with what could only be described as rage, I continued not giving her a second to speak "C'mon Yui you better get going, you don't wanna keep Yukino waiting."

Yui looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head again. Seriously, those eyes are so unfair, what am I supposed to do if you look at me like that. I started walking out of the class as Yui began talking to Yumiko again. Seriously this girl.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

End Ch.5 -《Hierarchy》

* * *

 **So another chapter ends! And an eventful one at that, the thing I really wanted to establish was Hikigaya's attitude and character. I'm hoping to get the next one out by around next week but before that, I need to get some stuff outta the way. First off I need a beta reader of sorts so if you're interested in reading some of my work before I release it shoot me a DM on discord my details are on my profile. The second is of course if you would like me to show off Zaimokuza's request, I'm unsure of writing it since I think it'll be uneventful but ultimately I'm still unsure. So if you'd like to see it let me know. I'll bake it into the Totsuka request chapter. I've also edited Chapters 1,2,3 again.**

 **-GapMoe**


End file.
